


Endless Colors

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Sports, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Ice Skating, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Some say that Tycho and Winter using their soulmarks as part of their ice dance program gives them an unfair advantage.





	Endless Colors

**Author's Note:**

> For a comment_fic prompt I can't seem to find now: "any, any, ice dance au + soulmark au."

The arena goes completely silent as Tycho and Winter take to the ice. Even Wedge, clutching the boards near the locker room and having seen the routine dozens of times before as their teammate, is rivited before they've even begun to move.

Their costumes are simpler than most, Winter's a plain white dress in matte white, Tycho's outfit black to complement it. But as they skate out holding hands and take their starting position, spots of red and purple and blue peek out between their fingers. At center ice, they face each other with their hands pressed flat together, none of the color showing now, gazing into each other's faces with looks of utter adoration.

Then the music begins, a lilting, romantic piece. For a moment, the pair doesn't move, the whole audience seeming to hold its breath.

Then Winter slips her right hand from Tycho's left and reaches for his face, caressing his cheek from ear to chin. Her fingers leave rainbow streaks across her soulmate's cheek like paint, and though they'd known it was coming, the the crowd still exhales in delight.

Then, the ice dancers begin in earnest. They seem almost to float across the ice, moving effortlessly through spins, turns, and lifts that make it look like gravity can't touch them. And all the while, the endless colors bloom across their skin. Blue and purple on their hands when they clasp them to move together. Yellow and pink under the sheer material of Winter's costume when Tycho braces hands around her waist to lift her into the air til she appears to fly.

Three minutes later, the performance comes to end end, the pair back in their places at center ice, mirroring their starting positions. Already the colors are starting to fade from their skin as if this has all been some lovely dream.

For long seconds, the entire auditorium sits in stunned silence. Then they burst into applause.

Wedge is one of the loudest, clapping loudly and shouting his teammates' names. Some say that Tycho and Winter using their soulmarks as part of their program gives them an unfair advantage. It's clear to Wedge they're head and shoulders above the competition even without them.


End file.
